OHSHC One-Shot Self-Insert Stuff!
by Aiko-chan2012
Summary: Don't take this story seriously, basically just a one-shot series of my friend and I in the OHSHC universe and doing what any typical fangirl in there would do XD


**Author's Note:**

Okay hi fanfiction people it's been forever like omg ahhh

so my friend and I started to do this one-shot collab thingy that we do occasionally whenever we both have a fandom we're into, and last time it was Miraculous Ladybug (it didn't really go anywhere...)

This time we're having fun writing some weird OHSHC one shot stuff because yea XD

Anyway, we don't expect this to be taken too seriously, we're just having fun with this!

So, enjoy this madness! Sorry for the self-inserting, we're nerdssss

* * *

 **Toni's Part:**

Toniann looked over at Aiko with a small smile on her face as the two of them looked up to see the gigantic, prestigious school.

"You go first.." Toniann said nervously, pushing her sister in front of her.

Aiko smiled, rolling her eyes, but stepping up to the school's front door, pulling it open.

She steps in, using all her willpower to take in the breathtakingly huge school.

"Um, Toni? You might want to come inside and see this.." Aiko starts.

From outside, Toniann hides in the bushes.

"Nah, I'm good." She squeaks out nervously.

"Toni!" Aiko shouts, making her sister jump and run into the school, making her freeze in shock.

Toniann gawks at how gigantic the school is, admiring every last detail.

"You weren't kidding!" Toniann exclaims excitedly.

They walk to the main office, getting their schedules handed to them.

Aiko takes a glance at hers, and then Tonianns.

"Do we have any classes together?" Toniann questions, hopefully.

Aiko shakes her head.

"Yeah, no. I guess we're both on our own for this one. At least we have the same lunch! I'll meet you up right here at fifth period beforehand." Aiko tells her sister, walking off to try and find her classes.

Toniann stands there, confused, and scared.

"This isn't gonna be good.." Toniann groans, and walks off to try and find her own classes as well.

 _~Time Skip~_

Aiko managed to find her first period, seeing a long red haired guy sitting down, girls surrounding him, all of them smiling and giggling.

Aiko rolls her eyes, sitting as far away as possible from all of the nonsense.

The guy blushes darkly, extremely flustered.

"I uh- girls-" he starts.

The girls giggle.

"You don't need to say anything else, bossanova." The girls coo.

"It's not bossanova, it's Kasa-" he starts, but gets interrupted as a teacher walks into the room.

The class begins, and it marks the beginning of Aiko's lone adventure.

Toniann sits in her class, bored out of her mind, keeping her head in her hands, starting to doze off.

Toniann gets shaken, and she jolts awake, looking to see a brown haired guy, with big brown eyes.

"Hey, you dozed off, class is over." He tells her.

Toniann rubs her eyes, getting up from her desk.

"Thanks." She says, flashing the girly looking guy a smile, and starting to walk off.

"Hey, wait! Are you new here?" The unfamiliar face asks her.

Toniann turns around, a little startled by the sudden outburst.

"My name's Haruhi." He tells her, "Welcome to Ouran"

Toniann stares at him for a moment, clearing her throat.

"Oh, um yeah, thanks. My name is Toniann."

Behind Haruhi, Toniann spots someone with ginger colored hair and hazel eyes poking their head into the room.

"Hey Haruhi, hurry it up, will ya?" They ask her.

Haruhi rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." She calls to the ginger haired person.

Haruhi flashes Toniann an apologetic smile, walking off with the ginger haired guy.

Toniann sighs, going to find Aiko.

 **Aiko's Part:**

Aiko walked around the school nervously.

"So...is this the way to the cafeteria?" She looked around and groaned, "Everything here looks the same!"

She looked at a small map one of her classmates drew out for her to help her find her way, but sighed, "None of this makes any sense."

Aiko walked some more, thinking over all her life decisions up to this point. When she and Toni's father came to them with his "fantastic opportunity to study at Ouran Academy" she knew that they absolutely had to take it. Toni was more hesitant to leave their old school at first, but Aiko assured her that they'd be alright if they stuck together. Now here was Aiko, lost within the halls of this massive school.

"God, why did I ever agree to this?! Curse you, convenient plot-device!" Aiko pouted and fell to her knees, "Furthermore, why is the female uniform a dress?!" The tomboy whined, "These shoes are killing me, too!"

In her head, Aiko sincerely hoped that Toni was having better luck than her.

"I better ask for directions, or lunch will be over before I know it." Aiko sighed, and quickly rushed to the nearest door.

"Music Room 3…" Aiko read the room label, "Wait, there are two more music rooms!?"

She opened the door, and was immediately startled by the rose petals that drifted out of the room in a spiral as well as the greeting, "Welcome, Princess" unanimously said by a group of boys at the entrance.

"W-what in the world is this!?" Aiko jumped, "I thought this was the music room…?"

One of the boys, a blonde young man who sat in a throne amongst the group, chuckled, "My dear, this is the Host Club."

"'Host Club'?!" Aiko started backing away towards the door, "What? Um...Sorry! I'll leave you all to your activities!"

"She just doesn't get it." Two ginger-haired twins (Aiko assumed they were twins) said simultaneously, suddenly showing up behind her.

Aiko jumped, startled, "C-can you just show me the way to the cafeteria?"

Ignoring her question, the blonde young man stood up and gently grabbed her.

Aiko screamed in fear, "SEXUAL HARASSMENT!"

Toniann jumped, she had just been looking for Aiko, and all of a sudden she heard her screaming.

She ran down the hallway, trying to pinpoint the room from which the sound originated.

Toniann found herself standing in front of Music Room 3, and she opened the door, "Aiko?!" She called into the room.

Toniann paused to stare at the scene.

There were several other female students seated at tables throughout the room, drinking tea and eating cake. At the entrance were a group of boys, all surrounding Aiko. Upon closer examination, Toniann saw a blonde young man on the ground, wincing in pain and hugging his knees in a fetal position.

Aiko saw her sister, and quickly rushed to her side, "Let's get out of here, these dudes are sickos!"

A tall boy shut the door behind them, he was silent.

Another young man with glasses and a notebook walked up to them, "I'm afraid you've caused quite a panic amongst our lovely customers today, perhaps you'll listen to our explanation first before you go off to spout nonsensical rumors?" He smiled.

Aiko and Toniann shivered, but in the end decided to comply and allowed the boys to seat them down at a table with tea and cakes to explain the entire situation.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So, what did you think!?

This was actually loads of fun to make, so yeah we might make a mini one-shot series of this or something XD

go check out my friendddd: u/6790101/

we're gonna upload this stuff to wattpad and (me) on DA, so yep!

(I'm actually gonna probably draw out a few scenes of this for my DA "release" XD)

see ya guys later!

Again, this isn't meant to be taken seriously! Don't kill us for the self-insertion XD

 **by the way, if you wanna help come up with a better title, that would totally be greatly appreciated! ;D**


End file.
